


Hit On You Tonight

by boltshok



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Cunnilingus, F/M, He's got places to go and people to see come on, I hc that Metroplex has an avatar, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - F/M/M, Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: “That mech over there bought your drink and one more,” he says, mixing and pouring the first one. Bumblebee purrs softly in satisfaction, and his confidence almost irks me.“Well that’s kind of him,” I purr, accepting the drink and taking the first sip while gazing at Bee over the bar and imagining him pressed up against the wall, his spike buried in my tight, wet—
Relationships: Bumblebee/G, Bumblebee/G/Metroplex, Bumblebee/Human OC





	Hit On You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This contains the first ever rendition of Icefall and Landguard that sprung out of my mind and onto the page! I still haven't figured out Landguard's touch aversion issue all the way yet so the amount of touching he does in this fic may go down, but the changes won't be extreme enough to disturb the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Bee, take me to a bar we’ve never visited before,” I tell him, fishing around in the wardrobe. From his spot on the edge of the bed polishing his armor, he looks over at me and pauses. 

“Why? What are you thinking?”

“I’m going to hit on you tonight.”

His doorwings flick up in curiosity. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” I tell him, pulling the dress I want out of the wardrobe. “What do you think? Red?”

I hold it up to my naked body and I catch a glimpse of the dirty thoughts running through his processor through the bond about it. I get more action in this dress, I swear. 

Unlacing the back I slip the dress on and pull it up, checking the fit in the mirror. “Could you lace me up?”

He sets aside the polishing cloth and joins me in front of the mirror, carefully picking on the straps before he tightens them up. Once the bottom is laced, I shuffle the bodice around until everything’s in the right place and he laces it up the rest of the way. He finishes it off with a bow and I turn around to face him. 

“Well hello,” I purr, looking him up and down and admiring his glossy, shining armor. He grins down at me and pulls me into a kiss. 

“Hey hey,” I protest lightly, and he groans playfully. 

“Alright, fine...” he says. “You’re hitting on me? Or am I hitting on you?”

Imagining him hitting on me is tempting. “Mmm... we could hit on each other.”

“Why exactly were you hitting on me, earlier?” he asks, grabbing his polishing cloth and continuing his work.

“Well... I want the thrill of flirting with you successfully and then taking you home in a bar where no one knows we’re together.”

“And why is that?” he asks, doorwings lifting somewhat defensively.

“So that everyone will know I’m going to frag you tonight. Me.”

“You could frag me tonight anyway,” he says, approaching me with a gleam in his optic.

“Oh yes, I think I will,” I tell him, sidestepping around him and snatching the rag from his hand. “But I want to do that work tonight. Who knows... we might not even make it home.”

He growls down at me as I duck behind his back and start polishing his lumbar armor. “I see.”

“I’m sure that you, a capable dom, could win me over again,” I purr, sidling up against his back. His doorwings lift in a position of power and I pet the lower edge of the nearest panel I can reach. 

After a few minutes when he calms down I finish polishing him up and we head for base. We drive over to Metroplex, and the entire time I can feel his spark running hot. 

“Who knows, maybe you can take me in the forest tonight,” I tell him as he pulls up to the entry gate. “We could be caught.”

His engine growls sharply and he rolls down the window. “Good evening, Metroplex,” he rumbles, voice low and still tinged with suggestiveness.

“Good evening, Bumblebee! G,” Metroplex returns, voice light and bubbly. “What are you up to tonight?”

“We’re going to a bar we’ve never visited before,” I tell him, stroking my finger down the open window, causing Bee to shiver on his axles. “And we’re going to pick up each other.”

“Now that sounds like a lot of fun!” he says, camera rotating to peer inside Bumblebee at me.

“You’re welcome to join us,” I tell him. “Might keep this beast off of me for a few minutes.”

“I’ll see if I can drop in!” he giggles. “Have a good night!”

Ahead of us, he opens the gate and Bee eases through into the city. He transforms after a short distance and gently puts his arm around me. 

“Bee, we can’t go in together,” I tell him, and it takes a moment for this to sink in.

“I can’t let you walk alone,” he says, doorwings rising in equal parts concern and dominance.

“Wait!”

Bee glances back and puts a protective hand over me before he recognizes who is jogging up to us. It’s Metroplex’s avatar, and he catches up to us with athleticism I didn’t know he possessed. 

“I don’t mean to eavesdrop, but you are beneath a camera,” he says. “I’ll walk you! That way your plan can go right.”

I disengage myself from Bee, winking up at him. “Good idea, Metroplex. Thank you for helping.”

I take his arm and he puts his hand over mine. After a moment, Bee’s dominant panels relax and he looks us over fondly. “Okay, okay,” he says, waving us on. “I’ll catch up in... five minutes? Ten minutes?”

“I’ll send a ping when it’s time,” Metroplex says, stifling a giggle. “A nice dom like yourself has enough patience to wait for dessert, doesn’t he?”

Doorwings snapping to attention, Bee growls lightly, chest swelling as he stands a bit straighter.

“That’s what I thought,” Metroplex says, and together we turn for the bar. Once we’re out of earshot, Metroplex devolves into a giggling mess.

“I’m so sorry! I’ve always admired the Praxian culture, but some of those subprotocols are so easy to poke,” he tells me, leaning in. 

“I agree,” I say, squeezing his hand. “But, man, it’s so hot when he growls my name. Or directions. Or anything, really.”

We both glance back at Bee and his doorwings lift. He’s watching me walk away.

“You’re right,” Metroplex giggles in a hushed voice. “The bar’s up here. I know you haven’t been here yet, it’s still new. Itches a bit.”

After a few minutes of walking, we made it to the bar. It’s bright and new, with lots of wooden additions and booths as well as a large dance floor and bar where a human bartender and a mecha bartender both work. Inside, mecha and humans mill around, talking and mingling and flirting with each other.

“Oh wow,” I murmur, and Metroplex bounces inside eagerly, letting go of my arm. “Our game is going to work really well here.”

“Isn’t it?” he squeals, looking back at me. I notice all of the minglers talking, and it occurs to me I didn’t ask if this bar was Praxian... friendly.

“Metroplex, does this bar support Praxian custom?” I ask. 

“If you’re asking if they know how to treat a dom right, of course they do,” he says, reaching out and taking my hand. “The bartender’s been trained excellently.”

I approach the bar with him and the human bartender looks up and matches pace with us, sliding up to the counter as we reach it.

“Hello there, red,” he teases, leaning on the bar. “New faces are always welcome around here. What can I getcha?”

“Something light and fruity,” I tell him, glancing out at the crowd before returning my gaze to him. “I’m here to mingle! Need to keep my wits tonight. Well, at least at the beginning.”

“Comin’ right up,” he says, giving me a friendly grin. “And you, MP?”

“Whatever you make her, make two,” Metroplex says, latching onto my arm again. The bartender grins and starts mixing liquor on the counter while Metroplex turns me around again to look at the crowd. 

“I’ve been here a time or two since they opened,” he tells me, leaning in to whisper in my ear. “Those two in the corner are horrible flirts but they’re bonded and never take anyone home. That man—no, him—don’t talk to him, he’s not proper. The others around here are new.”

Looking around, he pulls me back towards the bar as a large party filters inside. “They turn on the dirty music once the moon rises fully.”

“Here you go, you two,” the bartender says, pushing two drinks over to us. They’re served in little martini glasses and sparkle merrily in the light of the bar. There’s a raspberry floating in each one.

“Perfect!” Metroplex squeals. “C’mon, G!”

He tugs me towards the corner, and I follow him eagerly. It feels good to mingle around like this knowing Bee’s there, secure, but at a distance.

“Hey, Metroplex,” one of the big mechs says, finishing off his cube and looking up at us. His partner, a mech of equal size in dark, matte black armor, lounges against his side with a flute of engex.

“Hi, Icefall,” Metroplex giggles, a bit shy. He glances over at me and then looks between the two of them. “This is G. She’s playing a bond-game with her partner tonight and was wondering if you could show her a good time.”

“Metro-!” I squeak, but he looks up at me and winks. “I- well, you’re right about the game. My partner is coming along shortly and I want to give him a real challenge.”

Reaching out, the black-armored mech brushes his fingers over my hand before he glances back at his partner.

“I think that can be arranged. C’mon, sweetness. Come dance with me.”

Setting his engex aside he drags himself up and out of the booth. “You can put your drink here, we won’t mess with it.”

Metroplex sets his down and crawls onto the seat, approaching Icefall inch by inch until the larger mech snatches him up and drapes him over his chest.

“For such a big thing, you’re awfully tiny,” Icefall murmurs, petting Metroplex’s back. 

Icefall’s bonded stands and suddenly his immense size is apparent to me. He’s a big mech all around, and he looked like he was the same size as Icefall when sitting. They’re both huge.

I set my glass down tentatively and he offers his hand to me, which I take. 

“You’re pretty, uh, attractive,” he rumbles, leading me onto the dancefloor. I glance back at Metroplex and watch him comm Bee.

“Why, thank you,” I reply as he puts his hand on my hip. A mech I don’t recognize is manning the music booth tonight, but when he sees us on the dancefloor he changes the music to something more rhythmic and pulsing.

Turning around, I press up against him and relish in the way his hands slide over my body, curling over my back to breathe hotly in my ear. He is so my type.

From out of the corner of my eye I catch a flash of yellow and I know he’s here. The music starts attracting more people to the dancefloor and the mech I’m with swaps sides to speak in my ear.

“My name’s Landguard. We don’t normally take anyone home, but...”

“You’re very kind, but we don’t do it... much. His protocols are sensitive.”

“Protocols?”

He slows behind me, and I turn so we’re facing the bar.

“Yeah, protocols. That yellow dom over there’s mine.”

He glances up, and together we stare at Bee whose optics are burning into us. It looks like he’s already halfway through a glass of wine.

“You’re safe with me,” I murmur, reaching up to pet the side of his helm. “Hold me closer.”

His arms wrap around me more tightly and he snickers softly. “You’re getting it tonight.”

“I hope so.”

A large presence joins us, and then Icefall is kissing his partner, deeply, before he comes around to my front and sandwiches me between them. Is this heaven?

“We’ll give him something to look at,” Icefall says, grinning wickedly down at me. Only at this close proximity do I notice the oodles of twinkling biolights crossing his protoform. 

“So helpful,” I murmur as he puts his hands on my sides, arms intertwining with his partner’s. 

With them so close to me, any arousal flowing through the bond becomes mine. It’s mine, and those hot emotions blur together inside of me. One in the front. One in the back. They’re making out with me sandwiched between them and they’re still dancing. 

When the song closes I gingerly pull away. “Mechs, don’t wait for me,” I tease, watching as they come together in each other’s arms, kissing. “I’m getting a new drink.”

I approach the bar from the opposite as Bee. To anyone outside us we aren’t connected at all. 

“Those two sure took a liking to you,” the human bartender says, coming to my side of the counter. “Are you okay? You feel safe?”

“I’m quite safe, thank you,” I tell him, leaning lightly on a barstool. “Could I have a repeat of whatever you just gave me? I think Metroplex has drunk it by now.”

“Coming right up,” he says, that same bright grin on his face. He goes to retrieve the bottles and I watch Bee flip him a couple Shanix.

When he returns to mix my drink he glances back at Bee and grins. “That mech over there bought your drink and one more,” he says, mixing and pouring the first one. Bumblebee purrs softly in satisfaction, and his confidence almost irks me.

“Well that’s kind of him,” I purr, accepting the drink and taking the first sip while gazing at Bee over the bar and imagining him pressed up against the wall, his spike buried in my tight, wet— 

The bond pinches and I can tell I’ve broken his concentration. With some effort, he closes his side of the bond to regain his control. I smile to myself, knowing that I’ve flustered him.

“I think he’s shy,” I tell the bartender under my breath, and he leans in, then glances back at Bee. 

“Aww, you’re right.”

“Tell you what, I’ll be back for this little, uh, whatever this is,” I say, tapping my glass. “Buy him another glass of wine. Looks like some liquid courage is in order.”

The bartender laughs and nods. “Coming right up.”

I take my drink back to Metroplex and he scoots to the edge of the booth. “Well? What’d he say?”

“He wimped out,” I giggle, leaning in. “Wanna dance?”

“Yeah! Maybe we can get Icefall and Guard to smoosh us together,” Metroplex says. “Drink that, loosen up!”

There isn’t much left in my glass so I drink the rest and take his hand. Once we invade the dancefloor Icefall is all over us again, this time taking his place behind me.

“I have to ask, are your biolights all over?”

“Red, I could show you more of them,” he purrs suggestively, holding out his arm and pulling some of his armor aside. Indeed, the biolights trace along parts of his protoform I can’t see with his armor on.

“Lights up the berth like a fragging moon,” Landguard grumbles. “Diva.”

“You hit it anyway.”

“Shut up.”

Metroplex presses up against me as Guard steps forward to grin at his bonded. I feel a hand on my arm and I look up sharply at the offending person touching me. It’s a man.

“You wanna dance with a real man?” he leers, grip tightening on my arm. I stiffen and press back against Icefall, who finally notices the man in his space.

“N-No,” I answer. “Human men, uh. Make me uncomfortable. I’m alright, thanks.”

When he doesn’t pull away, Icefall wraps his big hand around the man’s forearm and squeezes. In moments he’s pulling back, and I catch a glimpse of Bee watching intently from the bar. I’m safe. I’m safe.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, sorry,” the man says, stumbling away from us.

“My knight in tarnished armor,” Icefall teases, and Landguard vents his distaste. 

“Yeah, whatever. Human men make me uncomfortable.”

“I think I need another drink after that,” I groan, and Icefall allows me to disengage from him and move towards the bar.

“We know what you want,” he snickers before I walk away. “Get some, Red.”

This time, I come to the bar from the front where Bee can clearly see me. “Tiny drink number two, please,” I tell the human bartender, and he starts making it up with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Coming right up.”

Peeking over, I notice that Bee’s second glass has been drained. He usually starts feeling a little charge halfway through the third.

“Top up the sunflower, would you?” I ask, loud enough for Bee to hear when the bartender passes my drink over. 

He laughs softly and pulls out a bottle of wine. “Yeah, yeah.”

He fills up Bee’s glass and then leaves us alone at the bar. 

After Bee takes the first sip, I turn to him and lean on the bar, letting it do the work of showcasing my curves. “So, what’s a mech like you doing in a bar like this?” I ask, picking up my drink. “Based on your gloss I’d say you’re near high command.”

“Former,” he grimaces, taking another drink of wine. “You’re right, nearly high command. But I could ask the same of you—what’s a woman like you doing here?”

“I’m here for a good time,” I laugh, taking a sip of my fruity drink. “Those two over there are lots of fun, even if they’re in each other’s mouth half the time.”

“I noticed the tongues,” he admits, turning to face me. His doorwings rise and I take another drink, batting my eyelashes at him as I set the empty glass down on the counter. 

“Well, when that wine hits your system, come find me,” I tell him, stepping closer. It’s nearly maddening to be this close and not immediately press myself up against him and receive the attention I so desperately want. “You look like you could be... intense.”

Turning back to the dancefloor, I try to blend into the crowd steadily forming around Icefall and Landguard. Bumblebee’s optics are on me, and as I grind back on Icefall I blow him a kiss. His doorwings rise sharply and I can tell that’s his last straw. Standing up, he brings his glass and approaches the dancefloor, working his way in to me. Once in front of me and dancing, he takes another sip of wine.

“Think you can dance with me like that?” he growls, looking past me at Icefall and Guard.

“It can be managed,” I tell him, and bit by bit we join together, and he wraps one arm around me, the other still holding his glass. His hand sneaks down to grab my ass and for a moment he hesitates.

“Are you... not wearing...?” 

“That’s right, my dom,” I purr in his audial. “I’m not.” 

His grip increases as he pulls me in, but I gently push myself back away from him. “Not so handsy, mech. I’m not a take home doll.”

Turning in his hold I grind back against his heated modesty plating. As the music deepens he takes a drink of his wine and then presses a wet, licking kiss to my neck. If I wasn’t concentrating so hard he’d have won me right there. 

The next kiss is wine-flavored and right on my lips. That’s it, I’m bought.

Reaching up, I wrap my arms around his neck and he grinds up against me, doorwings rising and spreading open. When I open my eyes I notice Metroplex staring at us, taking in the show.

“Well, dom,” I purr. “Think you can take me home?”

He only answers with a growl, but takes my hand. Turning for the door, I lead him off the dancefloor, deposit his drink and a stack of coins on the bar before I guide him outside. Icefall and Guard watch us go, Landguard wrapped in Icefall’s arms and rocking with the music.

Outside, Bee presses me against the wall and claims my mouth with a kiss, sliding his hand up my leg, lifting it almost too high— 

Turnabout’s fair play. I stick my hand out and trail it down his chest to pluck at the wiring above his pelvic array. Tweak the wrong wire and he’ll show me his spike reflexively. 

“Dirty,” he growls, but takes his hand away from my thigh. “Let’s go. My control’s slipping.”

“Of course, my dom,” I murmur, biting his lower lip. “Take me in the forest if you can’t take me home.”

I lace my fingers through his and make for the gates. Metroplex will know where it’s safe. By the time we reach the gate Bee is growling softly, and the bond is cracking open again.

“Metroplex?” I rasp, putting my hand on the entry terminal. “Do you know where... Bumblebee’s gonna—”

Bee’s hand lays itself over mine and he applies a wet, sucking kiss to the nape of my neck. A trembling mewl warbles out of my throat and I press back against him.

“G,” a soft voice calls, and I manage to glance back towards the gate. Metroplex’s avatar is standing in the entry, beckoning to us. 

:Metroplex will guide us:

:Please, hurry: he pulses suggestively.

Taking his hand, I lead him towards the little avatar, and he guides us down a couple streets to a nondescript wall, in between two shops. He puts his hand on it and a door opens into a large berthroom. Without question Bumblebee urges me inside, pulling me into a deep kiss. Metroplex, at my back, begins to pick lightly at the laces of my dress. As the bodice loosens, Bumblebee slides it down and hungrily pulls me in as Metroplex helps the rest shed off. He lays it over a chair against the wall while Bee marches me back onto the berth.

“But— Metroplex—” 

“I just want to watch you,” Metroplex whispers, optics trained on me, on Bee. “Is that okay?”

Bee pauses so that I can think and breathe, but that’s the last thing I want. 

“Fine, yes, I don’t care,” I gripe, pulling on Bee’s shoulder. “Don’t make me wait one moment longer... please.”

:You teased me for an hour:

I whimper when he slides his hand between my legs. :Yes, well:

Metroplex follows Bumblebee’s movements with his optics, creeping slowly around the berth to watch everything he does. A thought flits through my mind— does he even have an array?

:Is one not enough?: Bee growls, easing down the berth, kissing my hip, my thigh, my— 

“Oh!”

I can’t help it, my thighs pinch together and trap his helm between them. I wanted his touch all night and now he’s giving it to me, tongue flicking over my clit and then sinking deep within me.

:You taste sweet:

I whimper and roll my hips, but he holds them still with one hand. I watch Metroplex drink in the sight, but that’s the last thing I can consciously think about before Bumblebee drags my attention back by suckling on my clit. His modesty plating opens with a sharp click and he lifts his mouth away, taking my waist in both hands and helping me sit up. 

Hooking one leg around his hips, I move with him and settle against him as he kneels on the berth, bringing the head of his spike to my entrance. Metroplex eases onto the berth behind me, not touching, but watching our union as I am filled with Bumblebee’s spike. 

I feel the question. The answer echoes within me. Reaching back, I take Metroplex’s trembling hand and pull him closer, putting his hand on my hip, touching Bumblebee’s briefly before the thrusting begins. Metroplex inches closer and applies himself to my back, rocking with my body as Bumblebee drives himself into me.

His doorwings rise sharply and he leans over me, seizing my shoulder in a claiming bite. A burst of heat blooms within me and he growls out his climax into the bite. He barely gives me a respite before he pushes me forward, Metroplex back, and resumes thrusting into me. Beneath me, Metroplex whimpers and pants softly, embracing me lightly. His warm breath heats my neck and echoes in my ear.

Bee slides one hand up my side and grabs Metroplex’s, pulling it down to bring his fingers to my clit. They’re warm, gentle, and slim, and after a few moments of showing Metroplex what to do they’re circling my clit in talented little circles. I’m going to lose myself like this, Bee grinding into my G-spot like his spike was built for it, and the heat surges in my gut.

Burning warmth seizes his spike and I can’t hold back the bright cry that comes with my orgasm. Metroplex gasps beneath me and I catch a glimpse of Bumblebee’s grin before my vision dims and I ride out the rest of the waves for who knows how long. When I come back to myself, I can hear the pinging of Bumblebee’s cooling frame and Metroplex’s shallow pants beneath me. 

Pulling free, Bee palms his spike briefly before stowing it away again and lying down next to me, pulling me off of Metroplex’s frame to embrace, running his hand down my back. 

:Is... he...?:

:No: Bee pulses back. :Not yet:

He nuzzles me gently, doorwings fanning open and closed slowly. After several minutes of cooling down, he snuggles me into the crook of his arm and pulls a blanket out of subspace, tucking me in before beckoning to Metroplex.

:Are you okay doing this to him?:

:I feel fine: Bee pulses back. :I think titans have different spark frequencies that don’t signal my protocols... like that:

Metroplex crawls closer to us, and Bee sits up against the wall when Metroplex eases into his lap. I follow him closely, leaning against the wall and watching Metroplex blink down at us with his bright blue optics.

:If I feel any of the dangerous ones activating I’m going to separate you: I tell him, and he reaches over to cup my cheek and pull me into a kiss.

:Okay: he pulses warmly. :I’m okay, love. Just enjoy it:

Putting his hands on Metroplex’s hips, Bee pulls him closer. “Do you have an array?”

Shyly, Metroplex shakes his helm. “Not a full one.”

Humming softly, Bee slides his hands up the avatar’s sides and then down his back. “Show me what you have, then.”

Metroplex rises up on his knees and bares his valve, small and slick and dripping lubricant. Bee’s engine growls softly at the sight of his glowing amber anterior node and tenderly drags his fingers over it. Whimpering, Metroplex fights to hold himself still, biting his lip sharply. I can’t look away. It feels like my eyes are locked on Bumblebee’s fingers and that glowing node, and before I know it a surprisingly feral growl tears itself from my throat.

Bee pauses, fingers drawing away connected by strands of lubricant, and Metroplex whines softly.

“G?” he questions, lifting his arm to get a better view of me against his side. It takes a moment to force my eyes away from Metroplex and up at him, then even more moments, minutes even, to make words come out.

“I— don’t know,” I say, trying to form an apology. “I just— watching— I—”

He probes the bond inquisitively before he puts his arm around me and inches me out of hiding. “I can tell you’re not... angry...” he ponders, pinching my chin and gazing into my eyes. 

After taking in his blue optics for too many moments, I glance away and study Metroplex’s needy frame, lubricant dripping slowly out of his valve.

“I think you want to try,” Bee growls playfully, leaning forward and nipping my neck to draw my attention back to him. I squeak and look sharply back at him, but I can feel the color rising in my cheeks. He’s right. I did want to try touching Metroplex, feeling him, eating him— 

:I lament my lack of valve-interest: Bee mutters, putting his sticky hand on Metroplex’s hip again. “Would you let us both play with you?”

“Yes, please,” Metroplex whines, and then there’s a flurry of movement on the berth. 

I pull the blanket away at the same moment Bee tries to rearrange us and I end up on top of Metroplex, my breasts pooling up on his chest and one of my legs landing between his to rub on his valve components. He stares up at me, optics bright, and without much thought I meet his lips with a kiss. Bracing myself on my elbow, I pull my leg back and fondle his slick folds with my fingers. He moans into the kiss and I feel a fresh wave of lubricant coat my fingers.

Bumblebee’s fingers run up my arm and he helps pull me and Metroplex into a better position. His chest against Metroplex’s back, now I kneel between Bee’s thighs to continue kissing Metroplex. Someone’s fingers slide down my chest and knead my clit and I have to break the kiss to pant and try to clear my mind. I look up at Bee and know he’s the one touching me, and we share a deep, intimate kiss over Metroplex’s shoulder. Metroplex latches onto my nearest breast and suckles lightly, and I breathe a soft sigh into Bumblebee’s mouth.

“I’m going to eat him now,” I tell him, and he nods and kisses me again before letting me go. I inch down Metroplex’s frame, trailing kisses and licks down between his legs. When I close my lips over his anterior node, Metroplex gasps and his hands land in my hair, clinging on tightly.

“Not so tight,” Bee murmurs, and I feel his tapered fingers under Metroplex’s slim ones, loosening his grip and giving me more leeway. “There... like that...”

I can feel the clenching of Metroplex’s valve without lowering my tongue much lower, and I tease his entrance with one finger.

“Please,” he whimpers. “Please, please, touch me, please, I need it, please—”

I glance up to see Bee kissing Metroplex just as deeply as he kissed me and I hum softly into Metroplex’s array before easing one finger, then two into his valve and crooking them up. I find an enlarged sensor right away and begin stroking it with the pads of my fingers. His valve cycles down on my fingers and I know he’s about to overload, even from this brief stimulation. His stuttered cry breaks the kiss and his hips buck lightly into my hands and mouth, controlled somewhat by Bumblebee’s hand on his waist. The lights above us swell in brightness before dimming to their normal luminance.

Sinking back against Bee’s chest, Metroplex pants and whimpers out the remnants of his overload while I help him ride out the last few pulsing shocks. 

“Please, stay,” are the first words out of his mouth once he’s come down from the high. “Please.”

I look up at Bee and draw back from his array, licking the sweet, gooey lubricant off of my chin and fingers. Running his hand over Metroplex’s helm, Bee sighs, lowers his knees, and helps Metroplex off of him and onto the berth.

“I... don’t see why not,” Bee murmurs, and Metroplex brightens up. “C’mere, G.”

I crawl up next to him as he sinks down into the berth, Metroplex on one side and me on the other. 

:Was that good? Did you like it?:

:Very much: I respond, wiping the rest of the goo off my face before I snuggle into his side, drawing the blanket up and over us three. :Did you... enjoy watching?:

:I did: he pulses, and I notice he subtly pinches his thighs together. Pushing my hand down his stomach, I look up at him as I slide my hand between his legs and find his own valve exposed.

:Didn’t want to distract you:

:I’d eat you too: I pulse suggestively, but he gently dismisses it.

:No... Metroplex is already asleep:

I glance over his chest and find that indeed, the little avatar is snoozing quietly in the crook of Bee’s arm.

:Then that just means we need to be quiet. Think you can manage that?: I drag my fingers around his node and his ventilations stutter briefly.

:Yes: he chokes out, and I slowly shift to kiss him before turning my attention back to the slow, slick drag of my fingers on his node. Maintaining the same slow, even pace, I tease him from the stirrings of arousal to the edge of another climax. Somewhere in the process his spike emerges again from its housing and I can see it tenting the blanket. By the time he’s close his thighs are trembling, his hands are trembling, his panels are even quivering.

:G: he rasps. :G, I can’t... can’t control it... much longer...:

I plant a kiss as high as I can manage on his chest and watch as he raises the arm from around me slowly to press his fist against his mouth. Under my gaze he unravels, optics closing, brows knitting together as charge sparks against my slick fingers, and I belatedly slip my last two fingers into his valve. He gasps audibly and whimpers when his valve cycles down on my fingers, muffling the other heady little noises I love hearing.

:Oh, Bee: I breathe, watching his doorwings pinch up and flutter. 

His spark pulses erratically with dispelling energy along with the bright pleasure of his still-erupting climax. Something hot and slick trickles down to wet my fingers, and after a moment I glance down to spy a growing wet spot on the blanket. He’s still not finished, even when the spot has quit enlarging, so I stroke his node until his ventilations are jittering and he reaches for my hand. 

Taking my fingers off his node slowly, I draw my hand out from under the blanket and suck the lubricant and transfluid off of them. He wraps his arm around me again, snuggling closely with me as he settles back against the berth. 

:My love: he pulses warmly. :Watching you service a valve does things to me:

I grin and giggle softly, nuzzling my face into his shoulder. After a few minutes, he’s slipped into the first stages of recharge, and I listen to his soft breathing until my mind fades too.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ride Me Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388781) by [boltshok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok)




End file.
